


Sunday Dinner

by Yukito



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Dom/Letty so much that I thought I'd write a tiny tidbit of a scene. In my head, this is the Sunday before they meet Brian and have their dinner with him as a new team member.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



“Six or eight cylinders?”

“Six.”

“Single barrel carbuator?”

“Yes.”

“Coil or leaf springs?”

“Both.”

Letty walked out passed Jesse and Vince who were playing a round of ‘guess the car’. Vince had a smug look on his face, but Letty knew that Jesse was going to figure it out. He always did – the kid knew his cars. She walked back Mia and up the small hill to where Dom was barbequing. A Sunday tradition.

Dom look up in time to see Letty approach and gave her a grin. “Burgers are almost ready.”

“Burgers again?” Letty raised an eyebrow as her hip jutted out to the side. “When are we going to see that chicken you keep bragging about?”

His grin widened. “Maybe next week.”

“Uh huh.” Somehow the boys always managed to come back from the grocery story with red meat. It was like it was engrained in them to buy it. Letty didn’t mind, but she was getting tired of burgers and steaks.

Dom flipped over the last of the burgers and then turned to look at Letty. “You ready for tomorrow?”

Tomorrow they were going to hit up a big shipment of electronics being transported from LA to Santa Barbara. They only had a few more left, according to Dom, and they’d all be set for life. Letty could already feel the Mexican breeze off of the ocean when she thought about it.

Letty nodded as she took a step forward. Dom instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. “The question is...” She said as she closed the gap between them. She made sure Dom could feel her hips connecting to his as she brought her lips close to his without touching. “...will you be up for it after tonight?”

Dom could feel his entire body heat up at her words. He knew exactly what she meant – Letty always good riled up before they had to do a job. Just the mere suggestion of it had his entire body reacting. His focus zeroed in on Letty and a sly smile spread on his face. “I’ve been training this time.”

Letty watch him for a moment with the same questioning look on her face. “Good.” She leaned in like she was about to kiss him, but actually backed away. She felt Dom groan even though he didn’t audibly say it and it pulled a subtle smirk on her lips.

“You know something else?” Letty kept her dark eyes intimate as she looked at Dom.

“What?” Dom resisted the urge to scoop her up and drag her to the bedroom right now. He liked foreplay, but Letty was good at teasing it out.

“Chicken keeps my stamina up.” Letty turned, though she saw Dom’s eyebrow-lifting reaction while she did, and then headed back toward the house to get the rest of the stuff for dinner. She knew that next Sunday they’d get chicken now.


End file.
